


Драбблы

by wilwarin575



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы с разными пейрингами (слэш), рейтинг от PG до NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**СБ/РЛ** (намек на РЛ/СС), PG-13

***

\- Вы должны это прекратить, - Ремус хмурит брови, старается выглядеть внушительным и серьезным, как никогда.

Будто это сработает.

\- О, наш прекрасный староста! Мы должны прекратить - что? Тренировки по квиддичу? - вернувшийся Сириус как раз снимает с себя мокрую от пота форму, беззастенчиво открывая взгляду Ремуса - жадному взгляду, если уж быть честным, - изученное вдоль и поперек, но все равно восхитительное тело.

На щеках Ремуса выступает румянец.

\- Ваши издевательства. Над Снейпом, - уточняет он, услышав удивленный хмык.

\- Мерлин, не начинай опять! Так, мне нужно в душ.

\- Подожди, выслушай...

\- Через десять минут я весь в твоем распоряжении. Потерпишь.

Пока он ждет Сириуса, выстукивает пальцами на столе подобие похоронного марша. Настроение ниже некуда. Впервые хочется высказать то, что накипело, все до последней капли.

\- Я вернулся, - сообщает улыбающийся от уха до уха Сириус, с его волос на голые плечи и грудь стекает вода, отвлекая и гипнотизируя Ремуса. - Так что ты хотел сказать?

\- Снейп. Вы просто обязаны прекратить.

\- Почему? - невинный тон, невинные глаза.

\- Для меня нет ничего страшнее, чем причинить человеку боль, - Ремус чувствует себя так, будто исповедуется в страшном грехе.

\- Ну-ну, ты ему боли как раз не причинял.

Причинял, еще как. Бездействием, ложью - себе и ему, Ремус отлично все знает.

\- Не думай об этом, - руки Сириуса тянутся к его рукам, ладони обхватывают предплечья, пальцы ритмично сжимаются и массируют.

\- Нет, Сириус, я...

\- Я придумал одну шутку, - шепчет Сириус, - последнюю, и мы от него отстанем. Самую лучшую шутку в мире. Ты удивишься, насколько она хороша. И, клянусь, больше никогда ты не услышишь ничего о Снейпе.

\- Не надо. Я прошу...

\- Только не говори, что тебе нравится Сопливус.

В его голосе слышатся почти незаметные угрожающие, ревнивые нотки.

 _Ну что ты, Сириус,_ \- Ремус подставляет покорно губы такому неправильному умелому рту, не те руки скользят по бокам, не тот, всегда не тот. Но причинить другому человеку боль - страшнее всего, и он подчиняется чужому желанию, отталкивая свое собственное куда подальше. - _Я не скажу._

  
***


	2. Chapter 2

Для **Silverina** : _гарриблэк, можно без Нц, но не платонический; ключевые слова - шерсть и ёлка._

(СБ/ГП, романс, R)

***

Лестницы вновь укрыты мягкими дорожками, дом вычищен до блеска - Кричер постарался на славу, встречая Гарри. Правда, взаимоотношения Сириуса с домовиком остались довольно холодными, но теперь, по крайней мере, ни один из них не желал другому скорой смерти.

Смерть...

Она ходила рядом постоянно, весь прошлый год, да и позапрошлый. Хоркруксы, битва, а Сириус, надежно укрытый в доме на Гриммолд-плэйс, грозился не выйти из него живым, и Гарри, сдерживая рыдания, запирал его там, ощущая себя одним из азкабанских тюремщиков, не веря, что крестный сможет когда-нибудь его простить. После той истории в конце пятого курса, когда Гарри в последний момент вспомнил про подаренное ему зеркало, стеречь Сириуса он стал сам, осознав, что его уход пережить не сможет. Родители - но это было так давно, Дамблдор - но это вынужденная мера, защитники Хогвартса - но среди них нет ни одного, кто был бы ему настолько же дорог.

\- У меня есть только ты, - говорил он, пытаясь не сорваться на крик, а Сириус отрешенно кивал, прикрыв уставшие глаза.

Они сходили с ума поодиночке. Гарри - в школе, затем в палатке, кочуя по всей стране, а Сириус - в помертвелом, держащимся одними воспоминаниями доме. За два года они были вместе так мало, всего пару-тройку недель, да и в те рядом постоянно кто-то был. Не успели сказать друг другу почти ничего, впрочем, Сириусу вряд ли было что сказать... В отличие от Гарри.

А дальше - письма, письма, письма зашифрованные, краткие и болезненно холодные. Потом они не могли себе позволить и писем. Сколько раз Гарри укладывался спать, зная, что больше не выдержит, просто не сможет, и каждое утро просыпался, и все продолжалось, и этому, казалось, не было конца.

Теперь война позади. В ту, первую ночь, когда Гарри вернулся на Гриммолд-плэйс, он боялся засыпать. Сириус просидел рядом с ним на кровати до утра и гладил его по голове.

\- Ты не уйдешь, если я усну? - спросил Гарри жалобно, и Сириус улыбнулся.

Теперь все они свободны. Рон и Гермиона заняты подготовкой к собственной свадьбе, Джинни охаживает новый кавалер, и больше нет препятствий, миссис Уизли больше не скажет обвиняюще: «Когда вы с Сириусом в одной комнате, вы не отрываете глаз друг от друга». Больше не нужно было сдерживаться, но времени на неторопливый обстоятельный разговор по душам не хватало все равно. Уладить проблемы с Министерством, добиться для Сириуса полного оправдания было первостепенной задачей.

Судебные разбирательства тянулись долгие месяцы, Уизенгамот не собирался оправдывать беглого убийцу, хоть и имевшего в защитниках самого спасителя-Поттера.

\- Почему Сириус сам не может появиться перед судом? Гарри, в этом мало смысла, - убеждала его Гермиона.

Потому что Гарри берег его, как бесценное сокровище, недоступное для чужих глаз.

Заточение Сириуса продлилось на неопределенное время. Гарри пытался скрасить ему дни, выводя иногда на прогулку - разумеется, тот принимал облик собаки. Бродяга гонял голубей и шлепал по лужам, забавно тыкался мокрым носом в ладонь Гарри, пугал маггловских леди заливистым лаем. А когда они возвращались домой, и Гарри вытирал ему лапы в прихожей (очищающие Сириус люто ненавидел), было невозможно устоять и не зарыться пальцами в густую шерсть, лаская бока и щекоча мягкий живот с нежным пушком. Щеки Гарри пылали, а Сириус, будто не замечая, превращался обратно в человека и хлопал его по плечу, ободряя и благодаря.

Решиться на откровенное признание Гарри не мог.

Вечера были мутными от вина и неохотных бесед, дни - бесцельно тянущимися, тошнотворно бесконечными. Ночи для Гарри летели быстрей: были сны, были собственные торопливые касания под удушающе жарким одеялом, с мыслями о Сириусе, всегда.

Думал ли Сириус о нем?

А теперь - его оправдали, все обвинения сняты. И Гарри идет домой, чтобы сказать ему об этом. Что Сириус с этого дня больше не заложник собственного постылого дома, и - об этом он говорить, конечно, не станет - Гарри не сможет удержать его, если вдруг... Если Сириус не пожелает с ним остаться.

Газовые рожки на стенах светят уютно и по-домашнему, на втором этаже, в гостиной, одиноко стоит недоукрашенная елка. Шары и гирлянды были куплены заранее, но потом Гарри срочно вызвали в суд, и три дня он не мог вернуться сюда, отсылая Сириусу письмо за письмом, в которых объяснял задержку, и не получая ответа.

Он доходит до самой верхней площадки и нерешительно топчется у двери в Сириусову спальню. Прождав минуту, стучит.

\- Гарри? - доносится заспанный голос. - Погоди, я открою.

Шуршание одежды, шлепанье босых ног по паркету, и Сириус распахивает дверь.

\- Тебя оправдали, - говорит Гарри вместо приветствия.

Они стоят по разные стороны дверного проема, и все совсем не так, как себе представлял Гарри. Сириус, обезумевший от счастья, прижимающий его к себе до боли в ребрах, радостный поцелуй в щеку, и можно было бы извернуться и чмокнуть его в губы, легонько, и...

А они стоят и смотрят друг на друга, точно Гарри сообщил не о помиловании, а о дате смертной казни.

\- Мы не закончили украшать елку, - на губах Сириуса появляется еле заметная улыбка, его рука мягко опускается Гарри на плечо. - Я ждал тебя.

 

Огоньки свечей, дрожа и перескакивая, отражаются в пестрых стеклянных шарах, расцвечивают прорисованные тонкой кистью снежинки.

\- Подай мне тот, синий, - руководит Сириус, указывая на стоящую поодаль раскрытую коробку.

Палочками было бы намного быстрее, несколько взмахов, и все ветви усыпаны блестящими побрякушками, только Сириус не захотел. Гарри исколол все пальцы, но усталости и раздражения не было и в помине. Какая разница, что делать, лишь бы стоять рядом и касаться его пальцев, передавая шары и помогая навешивать гирлянды.

\- Придержи здесь, я закреплю, - Сириус чуть наклоняет ветку, и Гарри не успевает перехватить соскальзывающий шар.

Он разлетается вдребезги у их ног.

\- Черт! Извини, Сириус, я...

\- Да, Репаро тут явно не поможет. Ну и Мерлин с ним, не переживай. Evanesco.

\- Всё мои руки корявые, извини.

\- У тебя чудесные руки, - Сириус бережно их пожимает, поглаживает запястья, и кровь мгновенно приливает к щекам Гарри. Если бы только к щекам.

\- Не надо, - шепчет он умоляюще. - Я не могу больше...

Не могу терпеть. Не могу сдерживаться. Не могу молчать.

\- Я знаю, Гарри, я все знаю, тише...

Голова такая тяжелая от возбуждения, в ушах звон, и Гарри почти что падает к Сириусу на грудь. Начинает судорожно вытаскивать пуговицы из петель. Поскорей бы распахнуть рубашку и добраться до гладкой - и-зу-ми-тель-ной - кожи. Губами, пальцами, зубами, языком, чтобы Сириус начал так же дрожать и постанывать, как и он. Они делают шаг назад, к дивану, и спустя мгновение тот оглушительно скрипит под тяжестью двух тел. Сириус вжимает его в продавленные подушки, Гарри быстро расстегивает ширинку - себе, а потом и Сириусу. Задыхается от прикосновения чужого члена к собственному.

Плавные движения, словно на волнах, все быстрей, и быстрей, и быстрей, а Сириус грубо кусает его шею, тут же зализывая, зацеловывая укусы.

Как много хочется сказать, тысяча слов, и все неимоверно важные, все крутятся-порхают в голове... Из мельтешащего вороха Гарри выбирает одно.

\- Сириус!

И кричит его, пока кончает.

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

Для **kasmunaut** : _снарри, рейтинг любой, ключевые слова - снег и корица._

(СС/ГП, романс, флафф, PG)

***

Ну ничего ведь такого обидного ему не сказал, ничегошеньки. Просто, вздохнув, вспомнил - вслух, что тут такого? - что это будет первым Рождеством после школы, которое я встречаю не в Норе со всеми Уизли. Получилось печально, так я и правда иногда скучаю по Рону и Гермионе, но это же не значит...

А он замер, нахохлился, бросил убийственно-ледяное: «Так бегом к ним, Поттер, они тебя ждут не дождутся». И ушел, хлопнув дверью так, что я почти подпрыгнул.

Он последние недели две был сам не свой, беспричинно хмурился и ломал письменные перья одно за другим, пока черкал что-то у себя в блокноте. Говорил, думает над новым составом, я и не полез расспрашивать подробнее, и вот как все обернулось. Я, дурак дураком, стою и луплюсь на только что с грохотом закрывшуюся дверь. Первая сцена такого масштаба за все время, что мы вместе живем, есть от чего опешить.

А сочельник? А стол, подарки, спрятанные в шкафу - мои ему на верхней полке, его мне - на средней? А как же я, Северус?..

\- Северус!

Только бы успеть, Мерлин, боже, ну кто-нибудь там, с неба, ты же добрый, помоги. Граница антиаппарационного барьера неблизко, но я не могу понять, сколько проторчал на кухне, плавя взглядом дверь. Вдруг не полминуты, как мне показалось, а гораздо дольше?

Я, как есть, в свитере, джинсах и носках, вылетаю во двор и начинаю бежать, проваливаясь в сугробы чуть ли не по колено. Проклятый снег сначала кажется жарким, только идти по нему ужасно трудно, я как муха в меду, и чувствую, что не успею, потому что он уже рядом с забором, и я...

\- А-а!

И я плюхаюсь носом в снежный холм. Мне обидно и больно, не лицу, нет, и не замороженным начисто рукам и ногам. Я готов вырвать свой долбанный язык и скормить его любым Хагридовым зверюшкам. Почему я вечно ляпаю самые неподходящие вещи в самый неподходящий момент? Вот буду тут лежать, пока не окоченею и не сдохну, так мне и надо.

Скрип снега за спиной я слышу за секунду до того, как меня выдергивают из сугробного плена сильные руки. Это я ломился напрямик, через сад, а он обошел по расчищенной дорожке, он же не «умственно неполноценный мальчишка с манией величия».

\- Поднимайся, идиот, - в его голосе злость, но не та, от которой я впадаю в нервную дрожь и которая насмерть меня напугала пять минут назад.

Теперь это знакомые интонации, он всегда так говорит, когда за меня волнуется.

\- Прости меня, Северус.

\- Быстро!

Гм, снежок-то бодрит. Я едва не взвываю, как только снова оказываюсь поставленным на ноги. Северус закатывает глаза, поджимает губы недовольно, но все-таки дергает меня к себе, бесцеремонно схватывая и - ррраз! - поднимая в воздух. Охнуть не успеваю, а он уже несет меня к крыльцу. Я ниже его на голову и, наверное, легче, однако сомневаюсь, что таскать меня на руках большое удовольствие. Северус ничего, не орет, в снег обратно не бросает, и я решаюсь тихонечко зарыться носом ему шею. Его передергивает.

\- Ты как ледышка, - сообщает он, резко опуская меня на ступеньки. - В спальню, мигом.

За свое хихиканье я мгновенно ловлю подзатыльник и увесистый, совсем не игривый шлепок по заднице.

\- Я сказал - мигом! - рявкает он, и я рысцой забегаю в дом и поднимаюсь по лестнице.

Он идет следом, подгоняя и ругаясь такими словами, что я попеременно то хохочу, то обижаюсь.

А уж когда он призывает из ванны тазик и наполняет его водой, у меня волосы на голове становятся дыбом - хотя вряд ли это заметно, на общем-то фоне.

Это пытка водой, или как там она называлась, в Средневековье к ведьмам применяли. Точно-точно, вот сейчас он скажет: «Раздевайся».

\- Раздевайся, Поттер.

Я нервно сглатываю комок, откуда-то появившийся в горле, и тяну кверху свитер с влажными противными капельками растаявшего снега на шерстинках.

\- Джинсы, потом носки. Свитер в последнюю очередь.

\- Белье снимать? - мне смешно, конечно, но вид у Северуса такой грозный, что я начинаю сомневаться в невинности его намерений.

Тут он взмахивает палочкой над тазом, и от воды начинает идти густой пар. Мне конец, да?

\- Трусы можешь оставить.

Вот спасибо, осчастливил. Я боком двигаюсь к кровати, возле которой примостился жуткий таз.

\- Садись, ноги в воду, замотайся... Вот этим, - он бросает мне колючий мерзко-зеленый плед - его любимый, ага. - И сиди. Я пойду варить Перцовое зелье. Ты не мог пробежаться по снегу на прошлой неделе, пока в доме еще не кончились запасы лекарств?

И праведный гнев звучит, вы только подумайте. За кем я гнался по снегу, значит, совсем не важно.

\- Ты ушел, сволочь, и думал, что я тебе позволю спокойно бросить меня на Рождество?! Почему на меня постоянно надо срываться, если у тебя сворачивается зелье, или ошибка в расчетах, или взрывы каждый вечер...

Он улыбается, проводит кончиками пальцев по моему немедленно захлопнувшемуся рту.

\- Молчи, иначе голос посадишь. Никуда бы я не ушел.

Я жмурюсь, потому что слезы подступили так близко, боюсь не сдержать. Он легко щелкает меня по носу и выходит из комнаты.

Через пятнадцать минут приносит зелье, вливает чуть не силой. Ненавижу этот пар из ушей, унижение какое, блин... Северус ухмыляется, торжествуя.

\- Под одеяло забирайся, - как только я оказываюсь под ним, Северус откидывает низ одеяла, хватая меня за ноги.

Он растирает мне пятки, шершавое полотенце щекотно елозит по ступням, и я смеюсь до резей в животе, лягаюсь, из ушей валит пар - и он смеется тоже.

Когда с паром и пятками мы разобрались, покрывала и подушки заново были водворены на место; я чинно ложусь под одеяло, и Северус, убрав таз от греха подальше в угол, присаживается рядом.

\- Сказку не расскажешь? Рождественскую, с оленятами? - спрашиваю я.

\- Отлежишься и пойдешь на кухню помогать мне с обедом.

\- Тогда пока что со мной посиди. Помолчим просто, я согласен, только вместе.

\- Ты дурак, - говорит он, качая головой, - причем, увы, безнадежный.

\- Поцелуй меня, ладно?

Он прихватывает бережно мои губы, теребя нижнюю языком, и даже не нежность, что-то горячее - невыносимое - разливается внутри моей груди. Почти что больно.

Северус отрывается от меня, снимает мои руки со своих плеч.

\- Надо доделать...

\- Нет, Северус, не надо, - не хочу его отпускать, пусть его зелья взрываются, идут радужными пленками, испаряются, только без него, хотя бы в этот раз. - Я ведь бросаю свою работу ради тебя. Иногда.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Печенья, - первое, что в голову пришло, - вчерашнего, с корицей, и молока побольше.

Он порывается идти на кухню, но я не позволяю, беру свою палочку из джинсов, комом валяющихся на стуле. Приходится привстать, чтобы дотянуться, а двигаться так лень.

\- Accio печенье, значит, и...

\- Тебя надо лишить права пользоваться магией. Ты соображаешь, какой вред могут нанести лишние слова в заклинательной формуле?

\- Примерно. Вместо печенья я получу буйвола, упавшего мне на грудь, так?

Печенье, тем не менее, долетело, сразу в вазочке. Ну и черт с ним, с молоком, вдруг еще прольется по пути.

\- Ты есть не будешь?

Он будет. У меня снова приступ дикого восторга.

Его ворчание насчет крошек в постели, и что он со мной сделает, если они ему вопьются во что-нибудь, меня не останавливает, как, впрочем, и его. В итоге крошки везде, печенье сыплется будто назло.

\- Теперь вытряхивай простыни, я не собираюсь ложиться в... в это.

\- То есть, если я вытряхну, ты ляжешь? С ума сойти.

Северус уклончиво поводит рукой.

На заново застеленную кровать мы укладываемся вдвоем.

\- Ноги согрелись? - Северус решает не доверять моему киванию, его рука ползет под одеялом к моим бедрам.

\- Не хочу вставать. Давай...

\- А как нос? - меня чмокают в кончик носа, заверяя, что он теплый, потом целуют в подбородок, говоря, что встать все-таки придется.

Я шепчу «нет, нет» - лежи, не смей подниматься, - а дальше он умолкает, и я умолкаю, а дальше я твержу «да, да», и «еще», и он отвечает «да». Я говорю много глупостей, больше, чем обычно, но он привык. Я говорю, что это тоже лечение - самое лучшее! Его смех хрипловатый, обожаю такие моменты, и он не отбрасывает, как обычно, мои настырные руки.

\- Скажи, что ты бы не ушел, пожалуйста, что никогда не уйдешь, я тебе помогу с этими зельями, хочешь, буду сам следить за ними днями и ночами, ну...

\- Дурак, какой же ты дурак, Гарри...

Для признания вполне сойдет.

 

***


	4. Chapter 4

Для **YourWinterDream** : _снарри, романс, с ХЭ._

(СС/ГП, романс, PG-13)

 

***

Поттер приходит уставший и злобный после работы, скидывает ботинки прямо в спальне - «да ложись в них на кровать, Гарри, чего уж там! один хрен, грязней не станет».

\- Ты мог бы сделать мне одолжение и одну ночь - одну, а? - поспать со мной?

\- В этом хламе? Я выделил тебе спальню, Поттер, специально, чтобы ты не растаскивал грязные носки и огрызки яблок по всему дому.

А мог бы просто выставить взашей, и это было бы так легко, так чудесно и правильно, Мерлин мой! «Нет, Поттер, вы не останетесь», благословенные слова. И этот гриффиндорский нахал снова обивал бы порог, носил цветущие кустарники, за которыми надо аппарировать на материк и которые используются в редких, умопомрачительно дорогих зельях.

\- Я к тебе в комнату каждую ночь крадусь, как зашуганный любовник, сколько можно?

\- Спать со мной ты не будешь. Точка. Моя кровать, мой дом, мои правила.

\- Моя, моё... А я кто?

\- Приблудный щенок. Чтобы кормить и поить из жалости.

\- Да пошел ты!

И уходит, чтобы вернуться с повинной через два дня, потому что больше не выдерживает, а Снейп никогда не признался бы, но не выдерживает тоже.

\- Где ты отсиживался? - интересуется он, пока Поттер с него стаскивает рабочий халат, весь в брызгах и потеках от сбежавших зелий.

\- На Гриммолд. Кричер все эти дни умолял меня есть больше, сказал, что я похож на скелет. Что, правда похож?

\- Не то слово.

По выступающим острым ребрам Снейп проводит холодными пальцами, наблюдая, как Поттер ежится и вздыхает, потом языком дразнит твердые соски, желая, чтобы прозвучало умоляющее _я не знаю, что я сейчас сделаю, если ты не..._ И вот только тогда разрешает толкнуть свою голову ниже, вцепиться упрямыми сильными руками себе в волосы, немилосердно дергать за пряди.

\- Мммм...

Поттер покачивает бедрами, мотает головой из стороны в сторону, со всхлипами вбирает воздух и выдыхает резко через нос. Долго он не продержится, Снейп это помнит и, мстительно сощурившись, ускоряет темп.

Вопли Поттера оглушают и заставляют забыть обо всех взаимных обидах.

\- Это было... Это..., - разомлевший Поттер обматывает их обоих простыней и льнет к его боку. - Хорошо.

Снейп не может удержаться и скептически хмыкает.

\- Тебе тоже понравилось, можешь не врать, - Поттер смеется. - Ты рычал.

\- Да что ты.

\- Ты больше не орешь на меня, - дурачок радуется неизвестно чему.

\- До поры до времени. Сейчас я слишком устал.

Снейп засыпает, стискивая горячее тело в объятьях и думая лишь о том, что это ни в коем случае нельзя превращать в привычку.

Они укладываются спать вместе на следующий день, и на послеследующий, Поттер нагло переносит к нему в комнату вторую подушку, поясняя, что не может каждую ночь спать на чересчур жесткой снейповой руке.

Поттеру снятся кошмары, он извивается на кровати, издавая жуткие стоны, в них порой получается разобрать отдельные слова. За ужином Снейп незаметно подливает ему в чай снотворное собственного приготовления, на порядок лучше зелья Сна без снов.

Это - не - его - проблемы. Ему нужно высыпаться.

Мальчишка спит как убитый, не шелохнется, но выражение его лица такое страдальческое, что заснуть рядом у Снейпа так и не получается. Злясь на себя и на него, он выливает почти полную бутыль в раковину и затем полночи нашептывает Поттеру на ухо полнейшую ерунду, отчего тот обмякает и оплетает его руками и ногами, как огромного плюшевого медведя.

Через десять дней Снейп обнаруживает на кухне три брошенных бычка в куче размазанного по столешнице пепла. Он готов прибить Поттера прямо на месте, но, к великому его огорчению, тот еще не пришел. Приходится подождать, и за пару часов гнев несколько утихает, но вернувшемуся радостному Поттеру его хватает с избытком.

Снейп терпит два дня, три, неделю. Когда он, плюнув на все, решает лично заявиться на Гриммолд-плэйс, камин чихает и выбрасывает Поттера, похудевшего еще сильнее, несмотря на старания Кричера.

Дальше все расписано по нотам. Не то чтобы Снейп жаловался, а уж Поттер и подавно.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что это дурацкий способ, чтобы устраивать перемирия?

\- Он не действует?

\- Действует. Пока.

\- Тогда все нормально.

\- Если когда-нибудь ты оторвешь спинку у этой кровати, можешь даже не мечтать оказаться в ней снова.

\- Ты не представляешь, но о кровати я думал меньше всего, - бурчит Поттер, уткнувшийся носом в его плечо.

\- Я представляю.

\- Ты серьезно меня считаешь... Как ты там сказал? Приблудным щенком? Кто я, Северус?

\- Из всех несносных существ...

\- Ох, молчи! А я уже говорил тебе, что все равно не уйду?

\- Ты уходил уже сотню раз.

\- Не насовсем. Тебе без меня будет скучно. И вообще - что бы ты делал, если бы меня не было?

Что бы он делал? С тяжелым вздохом Снейп укладывает взлохмаченную голову мальчишки себе на грудь и искренне отвечает:

\- Не знаю.

 

***


	5. Chapter 5

Для **Doc Rebecca** : _снарри, ключевая фраза «воспитанные люди выражаются иначе, Поттер!»_

(СС/ГП, романс, юмор, PG)

 

***

Изучает книги про темных существ, спроси - зачем? - сам не знает.

Трясет лохматой головой, когда находит удачный кусок, зачитывает вслух, с упоением, вкусно расцвечивая срывающимся от хохота голосом:

\- «А по окончании сей битвы повелел король изрубить змея на кусочки и выбросить в реку, что текла возле града, и с того времени стали называть злосчастную реку Змеевицей». Нравится, Сев? Тут еще есть про то, как король переспал со спасенной от змея девушкой! Прикинь, в деталях... Сейчас, абзац отчеркну.

\- Ешь суп, идиот, стынет же.

\- Погоди, я про деву тебе обещал... Сейчас, две секунды...

\- Поттер! - мои крики больше не действуют - или действуют совершенно обратно, выплывает улыбка до ушей, он весь становится похож на довольного закормленного кота, масляные ухмылки и масляные взгляды, хоть не ори на него совсем, Мерлин!

Книгами весь дом позавалил, и даже это было бы еще ничего, но они ведь все волшебные. Поют, орут, кряхтят, ласкаются корешками к рукам, выпрашивают внимания и, обидевшись, что их никто не читал больше двух дней, закатывают истерики. Поттер, один в один. Что он надеется из этих книг полезного почерпнуть - а дементор его знает. Думает, что ли, занять мое место, хочет ЗОТС преподавать? Я ему сразу сказал:

\- Меня похоронишь, Поттер, и вперед, к вершинам хогвартской профессуры. По-другому место не уступлю.

Так он затрясся весь, начал рот мне зажимать, орал - «не смей такое говорить, да как ты смеешь, ублюдокнесчастныйненавижу!», и снова мне его успокаивать. Устаю за день, как будто пашу или за драконами загоны вычищаю. Иногда кажется, что он назло, иногда - что все-таки повредился в уме, не вынес своей хоть и минутной, но смерти.

Обложится справочниками и древними рукописями, кровать превращается в книжно-испытательный полигон. Он берет одну, копается подолгу, потом отбрасывает в сторону, измученно вздыхая.

\- Что, не подошла? - интересуюсь невзначай, а он огрызается, но чаще - смеяться начинает, рассказывает про «чушь маггловскую, понапишут всякой дряни...».

Дошло до того, что я теперь успокаиваюсь от шелеста страниц. Шебуршит он рядом, быстро-быстро и безжалостно перелистывая истрепанные книги послюнявленными пальцами, и меня в сон почему-то тянет. Мирно становится на душе, приятно сидеть за письменным столом в углу, наблюдать, как он хмурится, ломает карандашные огрызки, под нос бормочет подчеркнутые строки.

\- «... В день свадьбы, в одиннадцать вечера, новобрачную посетил призрак ее покойной предшественницы...» Не повезло, правда? Северус, я говорю - не повезло! Вот, еще: «Лучшее определение, которое я могу дать вампиру, это - живое, вредоносное и кровожадное мертвое тело». Живое мертвое тело, надо же.

\- Ты так зеваешь, что скоро вывихнешь челюсть. Гарри, два часа ночи.

\- Я ложусь, ага, сейчас, вот еще один момент дочитаю - послушай: «Далеко внизу слышался шум прибоя, он ясно различал его за холмами, но тут фонарь осветил белое нечто. Он было живым, что-то вроде шерстяного облака или мокрой овцы». Смертофалд? Не пойму что-то...

\- Быстро спать!

В четыре руки стаскиваем книги с кровати, но у Поттера сна уже ни в одном глазу, хитро поглядывает из-под отросшей челки, следит за моими руками. Чтобы в один прекрасный момент, изловчившись, молниеносным броском ухватить за рукав и потянуть на себя, не давая мне времени опомниться, обхватывает руками и ногами.

\- А свет выключи, - шумно дышит он мне в ухо, пока неуклюже стаскивает с меня наполовину расстегнутую рубашку, - он всегда только мешает.

 

Тайна книг и выписок о монстрах раскрывается неожиданно. Я возвращаюсь из Косого переулка, на вытянутых руках несу чуть ли не запаянный ящик с акнерысом. Тот кряхтит и сотрясает ненадежно-тонкие деревянные стенки.

В гостиной веселое сборище, еще из прихожей слышу до зубного скрежета знакомые голоса:

\- А как вы тут вообще, Гарри? Не ругаетесь? - вопрошает заботливая Грейнджер.

Грейнджер-Уизли, если быть точным, но значения это не имеет.

Коробка с акнерысом чуть не выпадает из моих ослабевших рук.

Развлекаемся, значит? Пристраиваю подрагивающую коробку на тумбочку у двери и бесшумно, отработанной летящей походкой - как во время ночных рейдов по школе, именно - скольжу к приоткрытой двери.

Два журнальных столика составлены воедино, на них развалена мясная нарезка, фрукты-овощи вперемешку с фисташковым месивом, и над всем этим гордо возвышаются бутылки пива, маггловского дешевого пойла, и моего личного, тоже маггловского, но уже недешевого ликера. Этого вполне достаточно для долгой мучительной смерти, не находишь, Поттер?

Нет, он не находит, он же в полной уверенности, что я до вечера протаскаюсь в поисках материала для первой лекции у седьмого курса. Завтра - начало сентября, и самка акнерыса* - мой трогательный сюрприз к практическому занятию.

Вот только нашелся этот сюрприз удивительно быстро, к несчастью одного наглого мальчишки.

Как ни в чем не бывало, подвыпивший Поттер делится сокровенным.

\- Совершенно не ругаемся. Рон, и не делай такие глаза, лучше доедай виноград. А что, должны?

\- А Снейп знает, что ты собираешься писать книгу об этих... - Уизли морщит лоб, подбирая нужное слово. Интеллект ничуть не изменился с первого курса, впрочем, кто бы сомневался. - Ну, тварях всяких?

\- Пока не говорил, но...

\- Но я уверена, что профессор порадуется, - какая оптимистка, надо же, - кто-то должен заменить эти отвратительные учебники Локхарта.

\- Угу, а если еще и сам Гарри Поттер! Да миллионными тиражами разойдется, не переживай, - и Уизли подливает себе в заляпанный стакан моего Бейлиза.

Я терплю, что-то мне подсказывает, что дальше грядет самое интересное.

\- Как собираетесь ребенка назвать? - Поттер кивает в сторону смутившейся Грейнджер. То-то перед ней стоит пакет с соком, а не выпивка.

\- Да мы не решили. Не хочу узнавать, кто будет, мальчик или девочка.

\- Ааа, - глубокомысленно протягивает Поттер и чокается заново наполненным стаканом с Уизли.

Беседа сворачивает к семейному счастью и радостям домашнего очага. Вот тут я напрягаюсь, и Поттер, как всегда, меня не разочаровывает.

\- Расскажи, Гарри, как провели праздники?

\- Обалденно.

\- И все?

\- Достаточно, уж поверь мне.

\- Ну расскажи, не ломайся, - ухмыляется Уизли. - Ездили куда?

\- Нет, дома.

\- И?

\- Рон, я понять не могу, тебе что надо?

\- Мне просто интересно, чего ты злишься? Друзьям уже не доверяешь, да?

Грейнджер, махнув на них рукой, доедает огурцы.

\- Ну, Гарри?

\- Рон, отвали.

\- Я без намеков, дурачье, просто так спрашиваю...

\- Ели, пили, обвешивали елку пробирками и трахались, днями и ночами, без остановок! Так понятно?

\- А? - переспрашивает Уизли, замерев с тянущейся к салату рукой.

\- Трахались!!

Всё. Раз-два-три-четыре-пять -

\- Воспитанные люди выражаются иначе, Поттер!

\- Чего? - он подскакивает, оглядывается испуганно и начинает жевать нижнюю губу: волнуется, поганец.

И правильно.

Я выступаю из-за двери.

Немая сцена, достойная пера величайших художников. Грехопадение, часть вторая - на месте яблока ликер, грешников, изгоняемых из рая, трое, но Карающий Ангел все так же безупречен.

 

Вечером он приходит мириться. Притулившись рядом на кровати, сопит мне в шею, а принесенная им стопка книг тоскливо вздыхает, сочувствуя.

\- Больше никогда, - торжественно обещает он, поднимая на меня свои глаза побитого щенка.

Решаю поверить, куда деваться.

\- Как тебе моя идея с книгой? - спрашивает Поттер, приободрившись.

\- Ммм.

То есть ничего так идея, вполне. Поттер, наловчившийся меня понимать с полуслова, лезет обниматься.

\- А теперь, - говорит он, укладываясь так, чтобы можно было закинуть на мое бедро свою ногу, - я тебе почитаю. Только не вздумай заснуть.

 

***

_* «Акнерыс - существо, похожее на крысу, живёт на побережье Британии. На его задней части имеется нарост, напоминающий по виду морскую анемону. Если этот нарост замариновать и съесть, то сопротивляемость заклинаниям и проклятиям резко повышается, хотя передозировка может спровоцировать рост в ушах противных фиолетовых волос. Акнерысы питаются ракообразными, и, кроме того, съедят ногу любого идиота, который на них наступит.» ( "Волшебные твари и где их найти", Н. Саламандер)_


	6. Chapter 6

Для **Anarda** : _снейпоблэк, пвп-шный, ангст._

(СС/СБ, ангст, NC-17)

 

***

Дом пожирает звуки, топит их в пыли и мраке углов, в тусклом дрожащем свете газовых рожков. Каждый шаг, как в болотных топях, в неизвестность. Что-то таится возле комодов и замшелых портьер.

Дом дышит, наблюдает, ждет.

До Снейпа доносятся вздохи-скрипы половиц, и он невольно стискивает взмокшие пальцы, скользя по полированной гладкости палочки.

Блэк здесь, прячется где-то впотьмах, его глаза голодны и нетерпеливы, как всегда, они не-человеческие, достаточно только приглядеться. Снейп не хочет дальше идти, он мог бы сохранить остатки растерзанной гордости и повернуть назад, но ведь Блэку только этого и нужно: добиться от Снейпа признания в трусости. Не дождется, шавка.

Набрав побольше воздуха, Снейп ныряет в глубину мрачных переходов и протяжно стонущих лестниц. Решает вначале проверить спальни.

Со стен таращатся головы мертвых домовиков, тишина начинает давить на уши, и, когда Снейп выплывает из вязкой темноты к комнате Блэка, никак не может перевести дух.

Бесшумно он входит в святая святых, долго привыкает к чернильной тьме: шторы задернуты, свечи забыты, ведь развалившийся на кровати - наверняка пьяный - Блэк все видит и так, не правда ли? Глаза зверя, повадки тоже звериные - перетекает по одеяльно-подушечным холмам, лениво произносит:

\- Думал, ты пугливее, Снейп. Вдруг кто узнает об этих наших... встречах? - Блэк смеется, слишком невесело и надтреснуто, как, наверное, могли бы смеяться изломанные маггловские куклы - до страшного механически.

Шпионить и доискиваться некому, оба отлично это знают. Здесь только они, Кричер, которому запрещено подниматься на верхний этаж и рассказывать что-либо о посетителях Гриммолд-двенадцать, и, конечно, дом. Все грязные тайны дом покрывает и надежно хранит.

Руки Блэка гладят его спину и плечи, стягивают одежду, опутывают, затуманивают сознание. Равнодушная, просчитанная нежность, просто потому, что Блэк не желает грубости - в данный момент. Эти руки погружают Снейпа прямиком в болотные объятья, в гостеприимно-мягкий ил, окунают - на самое дно. Он задыхается.

Здесь всё трясина, жадная и безысходная, цвета дома лишний раз подтверждают - зеленый-черный-тускло-серебряный - всё тонет, тонет...

«Я не хочу за тобой в трясину, Блэк», - бьется у Снейпа в висках, - «я не хоронил себя заживо».

Как будто со стороны он слышит свое вырвавшееся тихое «нет», но Блэк сильнее прижимает Снейпа к кровати, плавно водит членом между его ягодицами, дразня; толкаться внутрь он не спешит.

\- Поздно, - хрипло выпевает он над снейповым ухом, а потом больно кусает мочку.

Входит Блэк тоже постепенно, Снейп не смеет дернуться, только стонет, закусив край наволочки. Медленные толчки, как под толщей воды, они с Блэком покачиваются в такт, изнывая от желания двигаться быстрее, но уступать не намерены. Пытка все длится и длится, Блэк шумно выдыхает в ответ на его вскрики, раз за разом тычется в простату, ладонями вырисовывает на ребрах переплетающиеся змеями узоры.

Блэк никогда не целует его в губы, нет, такое и вообразить сложно, лишь иногда мазнет губами по плечу или вопьется зубами в загривок. Проложит языком влажную дорожку между лопаток. Намотав волосы на руку, тянет его голову назад, разминает сведенные мышцы спины, царапаясь острыми ногтями. И, не прекращая размеренно вколачиваться в подрагивающее тело Снейпа, шепчет:

\- Что, Снейп, хорошо? Не молчи, расскажи мне... Давай... Черт. Давай!

Эти слова блуждающими огнями заводят Снейпа куда-то далеко, где нет стыда и вины, где все просто, ему нужен Блэк, Блэку нужен он.

\- Не отпускай, - говорит он в подушку, но Блэк все слышит, движения его бедер становятся отрывистей и беспощадней.

Он выходит полностью - и врывается снова, так глубоко - Снейп не выдерживает и кончает, ахнув, забившись в судорогах, чувствует, как Блэк сжимает его плечи, слышит его крики, когда тот выплескивается в него.

 

Истома и полное нежелание двигаться. Снейп утомленно переворачивается на спину и глядит на Блэка, замершего у окна.

Он стоит за занавеской, отгородившись от Снейпа и дома, кружевной полуистлевший тюль скрадывает четкость силуэта, смягчает линии, сглаживает излишнюю худобу. Блэк теряется за ним, он еще более недосягаем, чем обычно, и на него почти что больно смотреть.

Снейпу не нравится, как обнимает Блэка серебристо-серая занавеска. Слишком ласково и неизбежно льнет к нему, тревожное объятье.

Что он видит там, за окном, в сплошной могильной черноте? Ни единого фонаря, выколи глаз.

\- Убирайся, - наконец произносит Блэк, прижавшись лбом к запотевшему от дыхания стеклу. - Скоро начнется собрание, тебе не стоит к ним спускаться отсюда.

Снейп рывком встает с постели и в гробовой тишине одевается.

 

***


	7. Chapter 7

Для **Читерабоб** : _Снейп/Гарри, Снейп/Сириус, Снейп/Люциус, Снейп/Ремус - любую эту пару; что-нибудь теплое и с кошками._

(СС/РЛ, юмор (наверное...)), G)

 

***

Кошку Ремус не подбирал, она сама за ним увязалась, бросив голодную улицу, стаи блохастых сородичей и мусорные обеденные залы. Едва ли ее можно было в этом упрекнуть.

Первая кошка - после МакГонагалл, наверно, - которая при виде него не шипела и не ощетинивалась. Признавала своим человеком - то ли вправду не чуяла в нем проклятого волка, то ли показывала, что она выше этого.

Она и Ремус остались друг другом довольны. Кошка, вымытая противоблошиным шампунем, сияла гладкой шерсткой, впалые кошачьи бока очень быстро покруглели на эльфийских харчах. Ремус поправлялся куда как медленнее.

МакГонагалл пригласила его в Хогвартс на следующий год после окончания войны. Гарри с друзьями к тому моменту выпустились, но клятвенно заверили, что будут навещать Ремуса.

Он спорил с Минервой по поводу назначения целых два месяца, отнекиваясь всеми правдами и неправдами.

\- Родители учеников не забыли, кто я такой. Преподавать ЗОТС, и при этом быть одним из тех самых существ...

\- Ремус, выслушай. Просто оборотень и оборотень-герой войны - поверь мне, разница существенная.

\- Меня с позором выгонят из школы через неделю!

\- Этого не будет, - твердо сказала МакГонагалл.

Свое обещание она сдержала.

Так они и поселились в Хогвартсе, Ремус и привязавшаяся к нему кошка. Теперь у нее было имя - Рози - на которое она с охотой откликалась. Почему именно его Ремус выбрал из всех имен, он и сам не знал, но смутно помнилось, что у него вроде была какая-то двоюродная тетушка Рози.

Ученики не возмущались и не писали гневных писем в Совет попечителей, кошка исправно мурчала по вечерам, наевшись за день до отвала, Ремус каждый месяц бесплатно получал Волчье зелье - из рук самого Северуса Снейпа. Жизнь удалась.

В живых осталось не так уж много друзей Ремуса, еще меньше врагов. Снейпа он никак не мог отнести ни к первым, ни ко вторым. Не-враг, не-друг, он всегда был особенным, во всех смыслах, о большей части которых Ремус старательно пытался забыть.

Он слегка гордился тем, что спасением Северус в какой-то мере обязан и ему тоже, вот только ворошить в памяти те дни не очень хотелось. Одни воспоминания тянули за собой другие, и снова Ремус просыпался от собственных криков, точно наяву видел, как падает убитая Тонкс, нелепо раскинув руки, она всегда была такой неуклюжей, ну какие там могут быть сражения, Мерлин...

Поговорить было решительно не с кем. Восполнить недостаток общения Ремус мог бы легко, весь преподавательский состав был ему знаком даже слишком хорошо, но лезть к ним со своими проблемами было смешно. Оставалась только кошка, всегда готовая выслушать, сонно жмурящая глаза, пока Ремус делился с ней мыслями.

Все так бы и тянулось своим чередом, дни перетекали в ночи, листва перекрашивалась из зеленого в огненный, а потом - однажды, сидя у камина - Ремус почувствовал бы, что засыпает, и на следующее утро вышел бы из своих комнат вторым профессором-призраком, разделив печальную славу Биннса. Но кто-то наверху, ведающий счастливыми случайностями, рассудил иначе.

Январским солнечным утром, ровно в десять ноль-ноль, Ремус, с трудом разлепив веки, сел на кровати. Противно задребезжавший будильник до ужаса хотелось спихнуть с тумбочки на пол, но другого у Ремуса не было, так что приходилось терпеть. У стола, возле правой исцарапанной ножки, весело копошилась Рози. Слишком весело, надо сказать. Невыспавшийся Ремус нехотя поднялся, чтобы получше разглядеть новую кошачью игрушку.

По ковру металась крохотная серая мышь, ловкие лапы с втянутыми когтями не давали ей сбежать, но и не ранили, перекатывая туда-сюда, словно живой пищащий мячик. Очевидно, мыши не суждено было стать кормом, что неудивительно при том кошачьем рационе, какой обеспечивали эльфы-домовики. Рози всего лишь игралась.

Неизвестно почему, но мышь стало жалко.

\- Отдай, - сказал он Рози, протягивая руку за дрожавшим мышиным тельцем.

Кошка недоуменно отступила, не понимая, зачем ему-то это нужно.

\- Тихо, не собираюсь я тебя есть, - уговаривал он дергавшуюся изо всех сил мышь.

И тут, как назло, кто-то постучал в дверь и, не дожидаясь приглашения, сразу вошел. Ремус мысленно выругал себя за хроническую рассеянность по поводу дверей. За каким, спрашивается, люди придумали замки и щеколды?

\- Люпин? - услышал он низкий голос Снейпа.

\- Я здесь, - отозвался Ремус - а что еще оставалось делать?

\- Я принес... Извини, что прервал ваш совместный обед.

Снейп уставился на Ремуса, сжимающего в кулаке полузадушенную мышь, и Рози, глядевшую на это безобразие весьма неодобрительно.

\- Прервал... Что?

\- Ты собирался ее съесть, если я правильно расслышал.

Ремус вздохнул.

\- Спасибо, что принес мне зелье, Северус.

Проходя мимо него к заваленному книгами столу, Снейп вдруг прищурил глаза и взглянул на мышь внимательнее.

\- Откуда ты ее взял? - накинулся он на Ремуса.

\- Рози, а не я. У нее и спрашивай.

\- Это же мой экспериментальный материал! - он выхватил мышь из руки Ремуса и начал ее крутить, оценивая нанесенный ущерб.

\- Прости, она не успела мне сказать, что участвует в эксперименте.

\- Я сорок пять дней на нее угробил!

\- Зачем? - поинтересовался Ремус.

По неизвестной причине Снейп решил его просветить.

\- На них, - он ткнул мышью Ремусу под нос, - я пробую новые зелья. Некоторые требуют долгого тщательного наблюдения, чтобы точно выявить побочные эффекты.

\- И ты месяцами изучаешь бедных мышек? - у Ремуса непроизвольно вырвался смешок.

\- Если бы я этого не делал, то некоторые идиоты в полнолуние до сих пор сидели бы на цепи.

Пристыдил, ничего не скажешь. Ремус хотел было извиниться, но Снейп царственным жестом плюхнул кубок с зельем на стол и зло произнес:

\- Следи за своей кошкой, Люпин. Если пропадет еще хоть одна из моих лабораторных мышей, будешь долго гадать, от какого яда умерло твое шерстяное чучело.

 

В день полнолуния Ремус, пошатываясь, спустился в подземелья. Кошку он держал на руках, так что в дверь пришлось стучать носком стоптанного ботинка. В отличие от него, свои комнаты Снейп запирал.

\- Люпин, - донеслось раздраженное, - какого черта тебе нужно?

Опознающие чары у него стоят, что ли?

\- Принес кошку.

Дверь распахнулась мгновенно, чуть не ударив Ремуса по лбу.

\- Ты в своем уме? - шелковым голосом спросил Снейп.

\- Ты просил за ней следить. Я буду не в состоянии это делать ближайшие два дня, а полагаться на эльфов, как раньше, не хочу. Покормить - это они запросто, а уследить за ее перемещениями по замку...

\- И ты предлагаешь мне?..

\- Твои же мыши. Недосчитаешься одной - потом не сваливай на меня, сам будешь виноват.

Снейп чуть отошел, недовольно кривясь.

\- Хорошо, два дня будет жить в кладовке.

\- Ей нужно гулять, есть и ходить в туалет, - напомнил ему Ремус, опустив кошку на пол и подпихнув ближе к ногам Снейпа.

\- Да ты что.

\- Еще неплохо изредка почесывать ее за ушком и разговаривать с нею.

\- Всенепременно. Убирайся к себе, пока ты не начал... перекидываться прямо тут.

Рози обиженно глядела на Ремуса, Снейп выталкивал его с порога, чтобы закрыть дверь.

\- Северус, прошу тебя, обращайся с ней помягче.

\- Люпин, ты уйдешь или нет?

Дверь захлопнулась, по подземельям грохотнуло неприятное эхо.

 

Каждый раз было все сложнее выплывать из забытья, вспоминать, что у тебя нет лап и хвоста, что ты человек, а не волк. Как будто тварь внутри упиралась до последнего, не желая уходить. И рядом не было никого так долго, уже столько лет никто не поддерживал его голову уверенными сильными руками, поднося к пересохшему рту стакан воды. Ремус привык справляться самостоятельно, по полдня отлеживался после превращения, вяло шевеля руками и ногами, потом сползал с кровати и чуть ли не на четвереньках - а иногда и в буквальном смысле - добирался до ванной.

Но сейчас - сейчас что-то было не так. По-другому. Он открыл воспаленные глаза и тут же испытал сильное желание их закрыть и сначала хорошенько проморгаться. Привидится же такое.

\- Ты еще их кулаками потри, - посоветовал сидевший в кресле у кровати Снейп. На его коленях мирно свернулась предательница Рози.

\- Я бы рад, только руки не слушаются, - пробормотал Ремус, надеясь, что Снейп не разберет.

\- И давно у тебя трансформации проходят так плачевно?

\- Сколько себя помню. Но раньше было полегче. Видимо, старею, - усмешка вышла довольно жалкой, двигать губами было еще трудновато. - А ты почему здесь?

\- В первый день она, - Снейп ткнул длинным пальцем в блаженно похрюкивающую Рози, - разбила две реторты и перевернула котел с основой для Укрепляющего раствора. Ночью подрала диванную обивку и нагадила у шкафа с ингредиентами. Весь следующий день она выла, а утром ты не пришел, так что у меня оставалось только два выхода: либо запустить в нее Авадой, либо самому ее к тебе нести.

\- Меня удивляет, что она все-таки жива, - устало пошутил Ремус, выпрямляя гудящие ноги.

\- Меня тоже.

И когда только Снейп начал смотреть на него без гадливости? Удивительно - и подозрительно до крайности.

\- Не мог бы ты передать мне воду? - обратился Ремус к задумавшемуся о чем-то Снейпу. - Кувшин сзади, на тумбочке.

Рози перекочевала с зельеварских рук на одеяло.

Не уронить бы теперь стакан, подумал Ремус с тоской, понимая, что это будет проблематично, но Снейп придержал дно двумя пальцами, пока он жадно глотал прохладную воду.

\- Я мог бы сходить за Укрепляющим, - предложил Снейп, не сводя глаз с пустого стакана.

\- Которое чуть не угробила Рози? Не стоит, к вечеру я буду в порядке. Но спасибо большое за то, что предло...

\- Сейчас вернусь, - кинул Снейп уже на ходу.

Ремус и Рози остались один на один; первый мучительно пытался понять, когда мироздание затеяло игру в исполнение-давних-желаний-старых-больных-оборотней, а вторая невозмутимо вылизывала бок, изредка промахиваясь и елозя наждачным языком по Ремусовой руке.

\- Ты что-то с ним сделала за два дня, признавайся, - кошка в ответ фыркнула и вытянулась поудобнее. - Но, как бы мне ни хотелось поверить, я не стану.

Рози покосилась на него, словно говоря «дело твое, идиот», затем принялась за свой роскошный хвост.

В конце концов, одна крохотная попытка ничего не значит, малодушно убедил себя Ремус, и откинулся на подушках в ожидании Снейпа.

 

***


	8. Chapter 8

Для **Marisa Delore** : _сневилл, R; или в школьное время, только без "случай на отработке", или уже тогда, когда якобы по разные стороны баррикад; не флафф-не стеб-не пародия. Лучше ангст-драму._

(СС/НЛ, драма, PG-13)

 

***

Вот, начинается самое страшное - десять минут в конце пары он отвел под практику невербальных заклинаний. Все судорожно машут палочками, как будто надеются, что оттуда выскочат нужные магические потоки, если посильнее потрясти. Или сквозь зубы шипят латынью, что глупее в тысячу раз. Обмануть его слух? Не смешите меня.

Я лично уже ни на что не надеюсь, мне остается только тоскливо провожать его взглядом, когда он плывет мимо, раздавая ЦУ:

\- Мисс Патил, рот следует держать закрытым во время занятий невербальной магией. Или предпочитаете Силенцио? Поттер, не перетрудитесь, у вас сведет руку. Лучше попробуйте найти у себя мозг и напрячь его. Согласен, задача сложная, если не сказать невыполнимая. Обращаюсь ко всем в сотый раз - от интенсивности взмахов действие заклинаний не зависит. Так, а что у нас тут?

А тут я, обреченно тычу палочкой в Симуса, который сложил руки на груди и поминутно закатывает глаза.

Снейп близко, совсем близко, и я ловлю себя на желании зажмуриться и забиться в угол.

\- Лонгботтом, удивите меня.

К чему? Я единственный со всей школы, кто всегда оправдывал его ожидания, не уставал доказывать свою никчемность, и в этот раз я просто уверен, что не подведу.

\- Надеюсь, Щитовые чары вы усвоили. Не зря же Поттер возился с вами весь прошлый год. На счет три. Раз...

Я знаю, как выставлять щит. Помню. Но ничего не могу, когда он рядом, руки цепенеют и мысли улетучиваются быстрее потревоженных пикси.

«Два» и «три», видимо, он проговаривает уже про себя, поэтому я не сразу соображаю, бросил он в меня проклятье или еще нет. Ну пусть мне повезет, пусть оно не будет слишком унизительным, перед всем-то классом, ну пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста... Примерно секунда проходит в блаженном неведении, а дальше - я узнаю эту истому, вакуум в голове и чувство, будто сознание отделено от тела.

Нет, он не может, это запрещено! А кому я буду жаловаться, интересно?... Разве у меня хватит духа нажаловаться на Снейпа?

\- Иди ко мне, - зовет бархатный обволакивающий голос, и я повинуюсь.

Я мог бы заупрямиться и не пойти, лже-Хмури добился от меня когда-то пусть и сомнительного, но все же сопротивления Империусу. А все-таки иду, ошалев от счастья, полубегом, и запоздалое «стой!» звучит, когда я почти коснулся его вытянутыми руками. Пелена отступает, ко мне в один миг возвращаются мысли, да таким водоворотом, что я, похоже, сейчас рехнусь. Мои ладони дюймах в трех от профессора, и я по-идиотски улыбаюсь, от уха до уха. А на нас глазеет весь класс, затаив дыхание, поджидая скорой грозы.

Она разражается как по нотам.

\- Идиот! - рявкает Снейп, брызжа слюной. - Мозгов не больше, чем у ваших сорняков в теплицах!

Что, разве он неправ? Мне и Ба всегда говорила, что никакого толку от меня не будет.

\- Всем выйти из кабинета.

Гарри, кажется, бочком подбирается ко мне, чтобы выдернуть мое съежившееся окаменевшее тело из класса, но Снейп пресекает благодеяние на корню.

\- Кроме вас, Лонгботтом.

Дикого ужаса, хоть отдаленно похожего на этот, я не испытывал давно.

\- Я искренне хочу понять причины ваших неудач, - говорит Снейп, когда за Симусом, последним из всех, захлопывается дверь. - Более жалкого зрелища, чем вы на моих уроках, я даже не могу вообразить. Мне казалось, что оплавленные изгаженные котлы мы оставили позади и перешли к адекватному обучению. Но я ошибся. Не так ли?

Я молчу, потому что единственный звук, который я смог бы вот прямо сейчас из себя выдавить, был бы безнадежно-страдальческий стон. Почему всегда я?..

\- Вы позорите память ваших родителей. Вы посмешище, Лонгботтом.

Слова нависают надо мной, душат, давят на грудь до боли.

Не помню, как я бегу к выходу, не слышу, кричит ли он что-нибудь вслед. Не знаю, куда можно скрыться от посторонних сочувственных взглядов и дружеских похлопываний по спине.

Прочь из замка, ничтожество. Я не достоин находиться рядом с ними, всеумеющими и всезнающими, и меньше всего мне хочется, чтобы они начали меня утешать.

 

Вприпрыжку по прихваченному настом снегу, тот кое-где достает до колена, но мне плевать. Потом натыкаюсь на широченную тропинку, ведущую к избушке Хагрида, и сколько-то прохожу по ней, а дальше сворачиваю к озеру, затянутому хрупким пока льдом.

Как будто я не знаю, что пытается сделать Снейп, раз за разом награждая меня оскорблениями и унижая. Они с бабушкой мыслят одинаково, и, наверно, для кого-нибудь с более сильным характером или просто - с другим характером - это подошло бы. Гарри же вот научился огрызаться в ответ на снейповы нападки. Страх превратить в ненависть, обиду - в желание постоять за себя и доказать всем, что ты что-то можешь. А я другой, ну уродился я таким, и мне больно.

И от Снейпа... Больнее вдвойне, потому что... Нет, только этого мне сейчас не хватало, эти мысли надо гнать поганой метлой, если он хотя бы заподозрит что-то, то меня сгноит.

Потихоньку надвигаются сумерки, а я всё утаптываю прибрежные сугробы. На Хогвартс смотреть тошно, поэтому буравлю взглядом противоположный берег и тусклые очертания ив.

Шагов сзади я, как назло, не услышал, иначе давно дал бы такого дёру, что снег бы загорелся. Просто вдруг над ухом раздается злобное «Лонгботтом!» и меня хватают под руки, волоча в замок. Ох, Мерлиновы яйца, так и инфаркт получить недолго. Я почти не вырываюсь, но перебирать ногами тоже выше моих сил.

Полудохлой рыбиной трепыхаюсь в руках у Снейпа, но тот, брезгливо морщась, тащит меня в Хогвартс, молча, как на заклание.

Меня исключат? Так я вроде ничего не сделал... Нет, скорее отработки до конца года. И не со Снейпом, а с Филчем.

\- Это что еще за выходки? - интересуется он холодно, как только впихивает меня в кабинет и запирает дверь.

Я молчу.

Он говорит о неподобающем поведении, о тупоумии и лени, я же вслушиваюсь не в смысл сказанного, а в звучание его голоса. Почему-то он, едва ли не первый раз на моей памяти, звучит неуверенно.

На первом курсе я бы грохнулся в обморок, запри меня кто-нибудь в пустом классе наедине со Снейпом, на третьем - просто свихнулся бы. Пару дней назад я бы умер от страха, но не от того, который вызывает интересных боггартов в бабушкином платье. Все изменилось, и перемены далеко не к лучшему.

Теперь из меня немного повыбили этот самый страх хождение по морозу и сухая истерика.

Мне стыдно, в ботинках хлюпает, уши и щеки горят невыносимо.

\- Вы так и будете молчать?! - взвивается Снейп.

Я поднимаю на него глаза, и вот тогда происходит то, о чем раньше мне рассказывал Гарри.

Легилименция, дементор бы ее побрал. Я совсем забыл, что Снейп может скользнуть в мои мысли, причем не встретив никаких препон, как нож входит в растопленное масло. Присутствие чего-то чужого, вторгшегося, на самой грани восприятия. Зрительный контакт надо разорвать, но проходит с минуту, прежде чем я умудряюсь освободиться от нахлынувшего ощущения, которое должна, по-моему, испытывать обезьяна перед гигантской коброй. Быстро закрываю глаза.

Какие воспоминания он успел увидеть? Меня, яростно дрочащего одной рукой, а второй придерживающего дверь туалетной кабинки?.. Или как я тайком слежу за ним, пока он неспешно прогуливается по коридорам... Или то, почему я был до невероятного рассеянным в классе зельеварения, как испуганно и жадно прислушивался к его дыханию за моей спиной, пока он контролировал готовку моих варев?

Во мне все переворачивается, и даже пол под ногами танцует рил, а еще - мне вдруг становится так легко, пути отступлений обрушились, наконец.

Гриффиндорец я или нет? Один раз доказать себе, что все возможно, если сильно захотеть.

Нет, до чего же легко - сделать шаг, потом еще один, и третий, и подойти вплотную, как на занятии, а он не отшатывается, только смотрит в немом потрясении. От размазни-Лонгботтома настолько неподобающего поведения он, понятное дело, не ожидал.

Когда я его обнимаю, то думаю лишь об одном: его никто в жизни, наверное, так не обнимал. Не по-дружески, не по-отечески, а... а так. Чтобы слушать, как колотится его сердце, и прерывистое дыхание ерошит волосы возле моего уха. Целую его тоже нежно, еле касаясь пересохших губ кончиком языка, но он сам приоткрывает рот, от удивления или отчего-то еще, не знаю, впускает меня.

Меня сотрясает нервная дрожь, боюсь не устоять на ногах. Опереться на Снейпа было явно не лучшим решением, я и так на пределе, вот-вот взорвусь, чувства и желания хлещут через край, прямо водопад посреди пустыни.

Чудо длится совсем недолго. Мне в грудь упираются сильные руки, и я чуть не сползаю по ткнувшемуся в мою поясницу столу.

\- Вы совсем обезумели, Лонгботтом? - глаза Снейпа чуть ли не сверкают от возмущения. - Сейчас же вон из моего класса!

\- Я...

Я хотел бы оправдаться. Хотел бы, чтобы он всё понял, что это всё не просто придурь, что это, кажется, люб...

\- Вон!!

Снитчем вылетаю за дверь, любезно отворившуюся и затем давшую мне прощальный пинок, едва лишь я оказался в коридоре. Смаргиваю непрошенные глупые слезы и плетусь к лестнице, ведущей из подземелий.

А до конца учебного года много-много дней, и как я теперь буду смотреть на него на уроках, и в Большом зале... Почему мне обязательно надо все испортить?

Сердце наполняется липким ноющим ужасом. Вовремя, нечего сказать. Пока я был там, на меня словно затмение нашло, как от выпитого залпом стакана коньяка.

По пути к гостиной скороговоркой повторяю про себя, чтобы уяснить раз и навсегда - ты-тупица-Лонгботтом.

Какой же ты тупица.

 

***


	9. Chapter 9

Для **Kuzka** : _снейпоблэк, без ангста (ну если только самую малость), обязательно с ХЭ, и чтобы там было что-нибудь пушистое; рейтинг повыше._

(СС/СБ, романс, NC-17)

первые несколько абзацев описывают конкретную картинку:  
[The Order of the Phoenix](http://tomscribble.deviantart.com/art/The-Order-of-the-Phoenix-60208791) by [TomScribble](http://tomscribble.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

 

***

Шеклболт увлеченно тычет пальцем в карту, разъясняя что-то Тонкс, старший Уизли тайком от жены допивает третий бокал пряного муската. Люпин, прикинувшись увлеченным разговором, спит с открытыми глазами.

А напротив, через весь стол, сидит Блэк и прожигает Северуса мертвенно-тяжелым взглядом. Это когда Северус на него не смотрит, конечно, потому что стоит только повернуть голову или скосить глаза, как Блэк отворачивается и начинает обмениваться пошлыми шутками с Флетчером. Хорошо хоть на брудершафт не пьют.

Восемь дней. Нет, девять. Или больше? Вряд ли. То есть они не разговаривали с Блэком девять дней. Сегодня Северус пришел пораньше, чтобы удостовериться в том, что кончено всё - совершенно, безвозвратно, без-на-деж-но...

\- Безнадежно, - качает головой Молли, - весь этот ваш план...

\- Но мы не спрашивали тебя, дорогая, - вмешивается Артур, слегка комкая окончания слов.

\- А надо бы, - отрезает его жена, подозрительно уставившись в честные Артуровы глаза.

Северус сжимает пальцы до ломоты в костях, упрямо глядит на тусклые пыльные серванты, обветшавшие гобелены и древнее почерневшее серебро. Куда угодно, только не на Блэка, еще чего.

У них был целый час до собрания. Весь этот час Северус просидел на кухне, пересчитывая бокалы и пауков по углам. Блэк зайти не соизволил, просунул голову в приоткрытую дверь, протянул безразлично: «Ааа, это ты, Снейп, чего так рано?», и ушел наверх. Вот и все.

Ну и отлично.

\- Северус. Почему ты не пьешь вино? - интересуется из-за его спины Молли.

Все-то ей интересно, твою мать.

\- Не бойся, Снейп, - слышит он смешок с того конца стола, где сидит Блэк, - не отравлено. Яда жалко.

Это нужно прекратить, встать и объявить во всеуслышание, что Блэк - подонок, мразь, каких поискать, неблагодарная, подлая...

\- Сириус, - неодобрительно ворчит враз проснувшийся Люпин.

Защитник выискался, оборотень паршивый - все вы из одной компании.

\- Опять что-то не то сказал? Ну так извини, Северус. Ведь ты меня простишь?

И вновь буравит Северуса похотливыми глазами. Наваждение какое-то, Моргана сохрани.

Какой же бесчувственной скотиной надо быть, чтобы суметь сделать все это, месяц обхаживать, заговаривать зубы, невзначай прикасаться и в открытую ласкать, и ради чего - ради одного перепиха, как же низко пал последний отпрыск благороднейших Блэков. Можно было обойтись тремя бутылями виски, после такого Северус наверняка не в состоянии был бы сопротивляться. А Блэк, подумать только, соблазнял грязного уродливого Сопливуса. Или это изощренная месть, влюбить в себя и заставить мучаться и изнывать от безответных чувств? В таком случае Блэк сильно просчитался, усмехается про себя Северус, скручивая кусок прихваченного со стола пергамента так, что тот рвется с диким треском.

 

Собрание заканчивается, все начинают расходиться, и Блэк Радушный Хозяин провожает каждого до дверей. Кроме Северуса, ему он даже не дает выйти из кухни.

\- По-моему, надо поговорить, - самодовольная ухмылка уже который час не сходит с блэковской рожи.

\- В сторону, Блэк.

\- Как? А дружеское объятье на прощание? Или поцелуй в щеку, я непривередливый.

Северус отпихивает его с локтя, Блэк почти что отлетает в угол. Нужно бежать, пока он не очухался, пока возмущенно смотрит, потирая ушибленный о шкаф локоть.

\- Снейп, погоди! Ты что, правда думаешь, что я буду за тобой бегать по всему дому? Да постой ты!

Он проносится по коридору, будто на крыльях, спеша к входной двери - лишь бы поскорее выбраться из этого треклятого места. Зализывать раны будет в Хогвартсе.

\- Стой! - кричит Блэк, и голос его больше не походит на насмешливый, вот только Северусу без разницы, теперь уж точно.

На повороте он едва не сшибает Люпина. Оборотень вскрикивает и успевает отшатнуться в последнюю секунду.

\- Северус, ты что?

А сзади догоняет Блэк:

\- Это не смешно, ну-ка вернись. Северус, чтоб тебя мантикоры задрали!

Он резко тормозит у самой двери, вцепившись в ручку, как в спасительный буй. Ни в коем случае не обратно, в глубокие воды, - выплывай на берег, идиот!

\- Иди сюда, быстро.

И Блэк тянет его за руку к себе, бросая Люпину на ходу:

\- Мы сами разберемся, Луни, иди, иди.

Люпин захлопывает дверь так, словно это решетка в клетке с двумя обезумевшими тиграми.

Разъяренный, Северус впивается ногтями в держащую его руку:

\- Что, успел рассказать Люпину?

\- Нет. Ты успокоишься?

\- Да пошел ты на...

Всего-то вырвать запястье из цепких блэковских пальцев и гордо уйти, чего же проще. А Северус почему-то направляется к лестнице, не прекращая осыпать Блэка градом матерных оскорблений, и никак, ну никак не может остановиться.

Он лишь на мгновение успевает почувствовать под ногами что-то живое и мягкое, прежде чем летит навзничь, прямо хребтом о ступени.

Косолапсус - так, кажется, зовут эту рыжую тварь?

Если бы коты умели смеяться, этот загибался бы от хохота.

\- Ты ж моя умница! - восхищенно кричит ему Блэк и кидается к Северусу.

 

Восхитительно - в спину врезаются ступени с вытертым ковром, сверху, распластавшись, - Блэк. Который языком лезет в ухо и теребит зубами мочку, не обращая ровно никакого внимания на Северусову ругань и яростные взбрыкивания.

Язык Блэка, настойчиво толкающийся в его сомкнутые губы, одерживает, наконец, победу. Северус разрывает поцелуй, с гримасой отвращения отплевывается.

\- Развлечься, Блэк? - шипит он, чувствуя себя униженным настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что телу плевать, кто именно трется и давит животом на член. - Потрахаться захотелось, ублюдок?

\- А тебе будто нет, - ржет он, придавливая руки Северуса к вылезшему ковровому ворсу.

\- Не смей!

\- Не сметь что? Вот это?

Ворот мантии разорван, и Блэк скользит губами по его шее, прокладывает дорожку от кадыка до солнечного сплетения.

\- Это была шутка, Северус, ты никогда не слышал о шутках?

О, более чем достаточно, мародерские шалости, как же без них.

\- Не вырывайся. Невинная шутка, если ты об этом, - и твердые губы втягивают его сосок, пока Блэк воюет с брючными застежками - ни единой минуты, потраченной зря. - Хотелось посмотреть, сколько ты продержишься.

\- Насмотрелся, козел? Пусти!

\- Все, все, больше ни разу, успокойся.

Успокоиться, как же. Когда одной рукой Блэк зажимает ему рот, а свободной лезет в штаны, добирается до колом вставшего члена.

\- Люблю, - сообщает Блэк, - когда ты стонешь. Вот как сейчас.

Пусть не врет, ничего подобного... И тут изумительный жаркий рот как-то необычайно быстро, в считанные мгновения оказывается возле его паха.

Интересно, в подобных случаях вообще принято хоть что-нибудь говорить? Или глупые стоны, вырвавшиеся-таки, больше похожие на стенания узников под пытками, это как раз то, что от него требуется? Не говорить же, в самом деле, что это твой второй минет за всю жизнь. То есть второй, который делают тебе. И первый, кстати, тебе делал этот же самый омерзительно-эгоистичный сукин сын, который теперь извивается у твоих ног, пытается примоститься коленями на крутых ступеньках и одновременно заглатывает твой член.

\- Держись, Снейп, - говорит Блэк, ненадолго оторвавшись от него, пока окончательно стягивает снейповы брюки.

Легко сказать - держись, почему этим вообще надо заниматься на лестнице, хотелось бы знать. Что там Блэк так долго возится с палочкой, заклинания, что ли, подбирает, какие большбольше подходят, какие меньше?

\- Руки дрожат, - придушенно поясняет он, сдерживая нервный смешок.

А потом он разводит ноги Северуса, скользкими пальцами осторожно поглаживает его - там. И шепчет:

\- Ведь ты меня простишь?

Ты это раньше говорил, хочет сказать Северус, но губы отказываются слушаться, да и не так это важно. Не простит, тут и обсуждать нечего, но если Блэк сделает вот так - да, вот именно так! - еще раз, то, вполне может быть, что...

\- Ааа, черт!

\- Не больно? Северус...

\- Постой, просто... Погоди.

\- Не могу, - Блэк мотает головой, окидывает Северуса мутным, пьяным взглядом, - не получится. Ты такой...

Северус терпит, закусывая губу, хватаясь за плечи Блэка, размеренно движется навстречу глубоким толчкам.

\- Сейчас мы упадем с лестницы, Блэк...

\- Давай ты... не будешь про это думать?

Мысли исчезают сами собой, вместе с тем, как ускоряются движения. И Северус уже не думает ни о чем - ни о стертой спине, ни о затекших ногах, остается только Сириус, берущий его, заходящийся в хрипловатых стонах.

Северус хотел бы, чтобы их финальные вскрики прозвучали в унисон, но не выдерживает, закидывает голову назад, крепко приложившись ею о ступеньку, и кончает, стиснув ноги у Блэка на талии.

Блэка хватает еще секунд на десять.

 

\- Знаешь, хорошо, что портрет моей мамаши удалось отцепить, - улыбается прикорнувший рядом Блэк.

Северуса невольно передергивает. Каких комментариев они лишились, даже жаль - в глубине души.

По его щеке проезжается что-то пушистое. Вернулся этот сволочной кот, да? Да.

\- Я мог бы сделать из тебя гребаный коврик, - говорит ему Северус, лениво приоткрыв один глаз. - Но так и быть, можешь катиться на все четыре стороны. Свой заслуженный пинок получишь позже, когда я буду в состоянии подняться.

\- Чего я там получу? - бормочет Блэк в полудреме.

\- По заслугам, Блэк.

\- Звучит, - соглашается он и притягивает Северуса ближе.

 

После войны Сириус притащил домой кота, жирного, рыжего, пакостного, с хвостом-ершиком и мордой кирпичом. Споры о том, останется он у них жить, или сейчас же вылетит к блэковской матери (чертовой с ней не сравниться) из их дома, шли несколько недель. Верх одержал Блэк.

Северус решил смиренно снести обиду, а через год признал, что кое-какие приятные воспоминания кот все же навевает. Но под ноги он смотрел гораздо чаще и подходившего потереться кота пинком, бывало, отшвыривал. На всякий случай.

 

***


	10. Chapter 10

Для **Chessi** : _теплый и светлый снюпин._

(СС/РЛ, флафф, PG)

 

***

\- Пойдем, Северус, слышишь? - Люпин тянется к нему, чтобы ухватить за рукав и вытащить из укромного угла в пустой учительской. - Все собрались, уже сели за стол.

\- Без меня, Люпин. Уйди.

\- Рождество нельзя встречать одному. Это... Это чудовищно.

\- Кто бы говорил.

\- Они обидятся. Зачем ты так делаешь?

\- Потому что на них - мне - плевать, - он произносит это и тут же мысленно себя проклинает.

Получилось, будто на Люпина ему не плевать, в отличие от остальных. И он явственно видит, на мгновение приподняв голову и мельком посмотрев тому в лицо, как карие глаза теплеют, но это неправильно, это сущий кошмар.

\- Уйди, - просит Снейп, уже не приказ, а постыдная мольба.

Рвать на себе волосы можно будет позже, когда настырный оборотень соизволит, наконец, убраться.

\- Дамблдор будет недоволен, Северус, - голос Люпина мягко укоряет, но слышится в нем и что-то совсем другое, что-то, что Снейп не хочет разбирать. - Гарри тебя ждет.

\- Святой Поттер, ну конечно. И я сорвусь и побегу, - к середине шестого курса мальчишка стал абсолютно невыносим в своем нахальстве, а потом взял и убил Волдеморта. Апофеоз национального героя. И ведь аккурат к Рождеству, поганец! - Пусть насладится триумфом без моего присутствия.

\- Мне тоже тебя не хватает, - признается Люпин виновато.

\- Не вздумай сейчас сказать что-нибудь, после чего...

\- Тихо, Северус, я не стану, - робкие интонации в момент сменяются уверенными и - да неужели? - разочарованными.

Снейп рискует поднять глаза.

На нем нелепый свитер, растянутый и ветхий, зато точно в тон волосам, светящимся в разгоняемой свечами полумгле. Люпин весь какой-то осунувшийся и потерянный, и хоть Снейпу не должно быть стыдно за сказанное, он все же ощущает именно стыд. Еще и за то, что оборотня хочется немедленно утешить.

\- Так мне передать им, что ты не придешь? - брови Люпина страдальчески хмурятся, и это последняя капля.

\- Подожди, - говорит Снейп, хотя Люпин и не думает трогаться с места.

Как же это трудно. Надо срочно выбрать какую-нибудь нейтральную тему для разговора, или наоборот - нечто существенное, важное, но никак не связанное с...

\- Могу я сесть рядом? Как тут холодно...

_А ты источаешь тепло так, что я забываю о пробирающемся даже под шерстяную мантию ледяном воздухе._

Снейп двигает свое кресло назад, ближе к покрытому морозными узорами окну, освобождая место между столом и давно погасшим камином. Люпин берется за спинку второго кресла, чтобы передвинуть его, но рука соскальзывает, он резко машет головой, как перед прыжком в стылую воду, и неуловимо быстро оказывается на полу, возле ног Снейпа. Кладет ему на колени тяжелые теплые ладони, приближаясь так, что их лица оказываются всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.

\- Скажи мне сейчас, что не хочешь, - говорит Люпин, а его помутневшие от желания глаза утягивают Снейпа далеко-далеко отсюда, в летние безмятежные дни.

\- Я уже говорил, - отзывается он упрямо.

\- Еще раз. Если ты скажешь еще раз, я уйду.

Северус хочет сказать, он вправду хочет - хотел бы. Но вместо этого, повинуясь нечеловеческому взгляду, сам накрывает горячие сладкие губы своими губами. По телу только что искры не пробегают, пока длится этот невероятный поцелуй, и жар копится в груди и в низу живота, где гладит рука Люпина, осторожно и несмело.

\- Так можно сойти с ума, - счастливо выдыхает Люпин, все еще не открывая глаз.

Северус согласен полностью. Он перехватывает бесстыжую руку и с деланным спокойствием произносит, смиряя дрожащий голос:

\- Рождество нельзя встречать одному... а вдвоем? Вдвоем можно?

\- Думаю, можно, - серьезно отвечает Люпин, его улыбка творит со Снейпом что-то противозаконное, жутковатое и сладостное. - Уверен, что можно.

 

***


	11. Chapter 11

Для **Ishtar aka Sunshine** , которая хотела: _"гарриблэк, нцу, романс и чтобы было про кофе и сигареты"._

(СБ/ГП, романс, NC-17)

 

***

Парк залит слепящим светом, на скамейках ни души, только он вместе с Джинни и рядом аляпистой расцветки коляска с сопящим детёнышем. По будням редко кто гуляет в такой ранний час.

– Дин только и знает, что работать. Работа, работа, каждый час расписан, – жалуется Джинни, кончиком остроносой туфли покачивая коляску.

– А ты бы хотела, чтобы это твой день был расписан, а он бы сидел измазанный детским питанием и слюнями.

– Знаешь, что! – Джинни шутливо замахивается на него. – Вот заведёшь себе жену, тогда посмотрим.

– Посмотрим, – рассеянно соглашается Гарри, глядя на идущего к ним по узкой дорожке человека.

Сердце начинает колотиться ещё до того, как он видит распущенные по плечам отросшие волосы и небрежно накинутую потёртую куртку.

– Сириус! – вырывается у него, и Джинни шикает, больно пихая его в плечо.

– Сдурел? Ребёнка разбудишь.

– Сириус, – повторяет он уже тише, когда тот выплывает из потока лучей, заходя к ним в тень, под ясени.

– Делать вам нечего, в такую рань, – ворчит Сириус и опускается на скамейку рядом с Гарри, слегка прижимается к нему бедром – случайно, конечно, со стороны и не заметишь.

– Я ведь тебе оставил записку, – Гарри млеет от нахлынувшего тепла.

Весеннее тепло, а как иначе, солнышко там, птички – и бабочки, что в животе, что над распускающимися тюльпанами и прочей цветочной мелочью.

Джинни улыбается, кивает Сириусу:

– Здравствуй.

– Привет. Как поживает карапуз? – он с любопытством смотрит в сторону коляски.

– Всё хорошо. Ты за Гарри пришел?

– Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, если я его украду. Обещания нужно выполнять, – это он уже говорит, повернувшись к Гарри.

– Обещания?..

Какие именно? Ох ты ж Мерлин, только бы не покраснеть, Джинни раскусит их моментально.

– Давай, угости своего крёстного кофе, раз уж заставил его подняться раньше обеда. Вставай, вставай.

Гарри виновато улыбается, прощаясь с Джинни. И сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не идти за Сириусом вприпрыжку.

– Когда-нибудь, – задумчиво говорит Сириус, – они поймут. Не боишься?

Они отошли на такое расстояние, что Джинни не сможет их услышать, и Гарри с чистой совестью признаётся:

– Мне плевать на то, что они скажут. Все они.

– Это ты сейчас так думаешь.

– Да ну тебя! Тоже мне, провидец. Ты хотел кофе, кажется? Вон, пойдём туда, где вывеска.

Они сворачивают в проулок, заходят в дешёвое грязноватое кафе с пластмассовыми столами и меню, умещающемся на половинке оборванного листа.

Гарри не сидится на месте, и дело тут не только в неудобном низком стуле. Он следит за тем, как Сириус ищет в карманах смятую пачку сигарет. На их столе нет пепельницы, и Гарри осторожно, пока никто не видит (да и было бы кому шпионить, зал почти пустой), левитирует с соседнего столика железную банку.

По расползающимся дымным контурам гадать можно так же, как угадывают очертания твердеющего в воде воска – ничего общего с магией, одно надувательство, но порой глаз выхватывает невероятные картины, рисованные зыбкими линями. Они оба наслаждаются моментом – Сириус, глубоко затягиваясь, пускает прозрачно-белые кольца, а Гарри не может оторваться, всё смотрит на его округляющиеся губы, выдыхающие очередную порцию дыма, и представляет... Чёрт. Надо отвлечься, чем угодно, это сплошное безумие.

– Я возьму? – его рука ползёт к чёрной пачке, брошенной на угол стола.

– Это что ещё такое? – грозно произносит Сириус, но глаза у него довольные, и Гарри дуреет от безнаказанности. – Ну-ка, верни!

– Одну! – он изворачивается и выхватывает сигарету жестом умелого фокусника.

– Гарри, если тебе плевать на заголовки вечерних газет, ты хоть о здоровье...

– Что-то я не вижу здесь репортёров. И какие заголовки? Спаситель курит в маггловской забегаловке? Ага, мой нимб сразу потрескается.

– Да они от тебя не отвяжутся до самой смерти. Так, возвращай сигареты.

– Ммм, обожаю их запах, – и дальше шёпотом, – от твоих волос по утрам пахнет табаком.

– Не может быть. Неужели это потому, что я выкуриваю по две пачки за день?

Гарри смеётся, прикусывая кончик фильтра.

– Прекрати, иначе... – тут Сириус также понижает голос, – иначе передовица Пророка поистине станет сенсацией.

– Что бы ты сделал?

– Что?

– Если бы мы были одни.

– Ради Мерлина, Гарри!

– Ну? Давай, я буду тебе подсказывать...

– Всё. Мы уходим.

Россыпь монет остаётся на заляпанном кофейными брызгами столе.

Он доверяет Сириусу во всём, иначе и быть не может. Сириус тащит его к набережной, и Гарри покорно следует за ним, не спрашивая, куда они идут и зачем, и вообще – не лучше ли вернуться домой?

Они сворачивают к докам, пронизывающий ветер треплет волосы, от воды несёт затхлостью и тиной.

– Мы что, собираемся кататься по Темзе? Сириус, я не...

– Мы просто гуляем. Вредно столько сидеть дома. Подыши воздухом, походи пешком – всегда полезно.

– Давай уедем за город, – Гарри решается высказать давнюю мечту, – там нас никто не найдёт, и, заметь, всё время будем на свежем воздухе.

– Но здесь тоже бывает неплохо, согласись.

Сириус закидывает руку ему на плечи, целует легонько в щёку. Даже от этих мимолётных прикосновений у Гарри заходится сердце. Ладонь Сириуса соскальзывает ему на грудь и невзначай проходится по соскам. Гарри беззвучно охает, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к нему так, чтобы можно было заглянуть в глаза. На раскрасневшемся от ветра лице Сириуса ни тени насмешки, он серьёзен и невинно глядит в ответ, делая шаг назад, будто желая получше рассмотреть возмущённую гримасу Гарри.

– Ах так, значит, – и Гарри бесстрашно кидается вперёд.

Бешеный поцелуй заканчивается тем, что его зубы с силой смыкаются на нижней губе крёстного.

– Гарри! – в притворном возмущении Сириус отталкивает его, крепко вцепившись в запястья.

– Ты первый начал, – Гарри облизывает губы, – сначала говорил, что мы просто гуляем, а потом...

Он тянется к Сириусу снова. Вблизи – совсем-совсем близко – видны сеточки ранних морщин, чуть заметные тени, залёгшие под глазами – от недосыпания, да, и Гарри точно знает, что тому виной. И ему почти не стыдно. Он ловит пересохшим ртом воздух, словно захлёбываясь, пока Сириус языком проводит по его шее и скулам.

– Домой, – наконец, выговаривает Гарри. – Пожалуйста.

Аппарировать в таком состоянии опасно, но ещё бы Сириус обращал на это внимание. Он стискивает Гарри так, что дыхание у того прерывается, и он вжимается лицом в плечо Сириуса, носом трётся о тонкую кожаную куртку. Металлическая дужка больно впивается ему в переносицу, и первым делом, когда они оказываются в съёмной квартирке на Диспейр-стрит, Гарри снимает очки и бросает на полку пустующего книжного шкафа. Теперь ничто не мешает стащить водолазку с тугим воротом, из-за которого Сириусу никак не добраться до его кадыка и ключиц.

Криво улыбаясь, Сириус помогает разбираться дальше с пуговицами и молниями, но всё же говорит:

– Избаловал я тебя. Молли была права...

– Не надо про них, ни про кого из них, ладно?

Он целует Сириуса, и податливые губы размыкаются, впуская его язык.

– Мне каждый раз кажется, что это слишком хорошо. Что такого не бывает, – он смеётся.

Но Сириус не разделяет его веселья. Он несильно тянет Гарри за волосы, чтобы тот запрокинул голову, и ищет что-то, что должно отразиться на его лице, ищет – не находя.

– Меня это пугает.

Об этом же он говорил, когда отчитывал Гарри за то, что он даже не удосуживается поворачивать голову, переходя улицу. Не смотрит, нет ли поблизости машин, полагаясь полностью на Сириуса. «Ты бы сделал всё, что я ни скажу, Гарри? Но так нельзя». А Гарри не умеет по-другому. Абсолютное доверие не тяготит нисколько, он переполнен каким-то безрассудным счастьем, бьющим порою через край. Он проходит по улицам мимо знакомых, поглощённый Сириусом, неотрывно глядя на него и только на него, и почему-то Сириус этого боится.

– Всё хорошо, – Гарри не знает, как его убедить в этом.

Всё будет хорошо, просто прекрасно, а как может быть по-другому, когда они вместе, и нет больше войн, нет Гриммолд-плейс с постылой тюрьмой, не нужно прятаться и месяцами не видеть друг друга.

Шероховатые, не привыкшие к нежностям пальцы гладят его по щеке, бережно касаясь разгорячённой кожи. Гарри закрывает глаза.

Сириус усаживается на край ещё с утра разложенного дивана, притягивает Гарри к себе, чтобы он оказался между его коленей, а затем сноровисто расстёгивает широкий ремень. Гарри помогает себя раздевать, спускает джинсы с трусами, поёживаясь под голодным горящим взглядом. Когда Гарри поочерёдно вытряхивает ноги из штанин, он держится за плечи крёстного, вдавливает пальцы чуть не до синяков, смиряя собственную дрожь.

– Подожди, – он удерживает руки Сириуса на своих бёдрах и опускается сверху к нему на колени, придвигается вплотную, вжимаясь сочащимся членом в подрагивающий живот. Потеряв на минуту терпение, трётся об него, чувствуя, как под задницей наливается член Сириуса. Нет, всё не должно заканчиваться вот так, да ещё с такой быстротой, и Гарри принуждает себя остановиться.

– Пожалуйста, Сириус...

Тот понимает его с полуслова, как и всегда, будто слышит мысли Гарри напрямую, без всяких чёртовых легилименций. Он лихорадочно шарит рукой по дивану, ища брошенную второпях палочку. Гарри находит её первым и вкладывает ему в руку.

– Мне... – он видит в синеве глаз неприкрытую жажду, отнимающую последние крохи рассудочности, ту же, что сейчас бушует в нём самом. – Пожалуйста.

Его скулу обжигает отрывисто произнесённое «Eluo», и после короткого вдоха он слышит неразборчивый шёпот – ещё одно заклинание, да... У Гарри вырывается тихий стон, когда смазанные пальцы проталкиваются в него, ласкают изнутри, уговаривая расслабиться.

Он судорожно цепляется за волосы Сириуса, принимая в себя его член, насаживаясь до самого конца, стискивает зубы, чтобы не кричать. Гарри покачивается, выгибаясь от резких толчков, волны удовольствия, проходящие через всё тело, накатывают сильней и чаще, руки Сириуса помогают ему приподниматься и затем тянут вниз снова и снова... Он чуть откидывается назад, чтобы Сириусу удобнее было двигаться, и тут же мокрые от поцелуев губы накрывают его сосок, кончик языка описывает круги, надавливает с силой, достаточной, чтобы Гарри выбросил из головы мысли о соседях и начал стонать в голос, вскинул бёдра навстречу вбивающемуся члену. У Сириуса перехватывает дыхание, он привлекает Гарри к себе отчаянным рывком, языком раздвигает губы, словно пьёт его горячечным поцелуем. Вторую руку он перекладывает с бёдер Гарри на истекающий член и дрочит ему, не прекращая размеренных движений и после того, как Гарри заливает его руку семенем.

– Да, мой хороший мальчик, да... Да! – Сириус, обняв его, толкается сильнее, и Гарри намеренно сжимает мышцы, вытягивая из него восхитительный вскрик.

– О чёрт, Гарри!..

Они валятся на диван, взмокшие и тесно переплетённые руками и ногами.

– Знаешь, отчего я с ума схожу? – спрашивает Гарри, когда их учащённое дыхание вновь делается размеренным. – Мне ни с кем не нужно тебя делить. А тебе – меня. Больше никого нет, нам больше никто не нужен... Если это награда за спасение мира, то я не зря бегал по всей Англии за древними побрякушками.

– Мы можем уехать, если ты всё ещё хочешь, – шепчет Сириус, зарываясь носом в его взлохмаченные, слипшиеся от пота волосы. – Куда угодно.

– Ты сам говорил, что избаловал меня, – сонно бормочет Гарри.

– И, кажется, это уже не исправить. Так куда ты хочешь поехать?

– Не знаю, – он сворачивается под боком у Сириуса, прижимаясь щекой и губами к обнявшей его руке, – пока ты со мной, мне всё равно, где мы будем. Здесь не так уж плохо.

– Как хочешь, Гарри, – доносится до него сквозь сон, – теперь всё будет, как ты захочешь.

 

***


	12. Chapter 12

Для **Levian N.** , которая хотела что-нибудь с СС/АД.

(СС/АД, драма, G)

 

***  
До начала учебного года оставалось два дня, а осень уже заявила о себе. Дороги раскисли, до Хогсмида пришлось добираться по омерзительной жиже, поскальзываясь и ботинками загребая воду из мутно-серых, отражающих рваные облака луж.

В «Кабаньей голове» было на удивление мало посетителей для выходного дня. У стойки пара подозрительных типов, укутанных сверху донизу плащами, и ещё трое деревенских мужиков сидели в углу перед завалами пустых пивных кружек.

Директор же выбрал столик у замызганного окна, к которому, наверно, полвека не прикасалась влажная тряпка.

– Промёрз? – спросил он, подзывая для Северуса стул и ставя тот рядом с собой, почти вплотную. – Садись, я скажу Аберфорту, чтобы принес горячего чая. Или лучше грог?

– Грог, – коротко ответил Северус.

Он неловко втиснулся между краем стола и обшарпанной стенкой.

– Сделаешь медовый грог на одного? – окликнул Альбус брата.

– Сейчас.

Голос Аберфорта звучал угрюмо и напряжённо.

– Он злится, – прошептал с усмешкой Альбус, – когда видит нас вместе.

– Интересно, почему, – сегодня Северус никак не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не съязвить.

– Плохие новости?

– Вовсе нет. Должны быть плохими?

– У тебя неважный настрой.

– Дрянная погода, послезавтра встречать учеников, школа будет на ушах из-за Тремудрого турнира...

– И голова у тебя ноет который день.

– Голова... Что значит?.. Я же просил не лезть в мои...

– Тшш. Спасибо, Аберфорт.

– На здоровье, – тот громыхнул кружкой об исчирканную ножом столешницу и вернулся к стойке.

Сжав ладонями глиняные горячие бока, Северус сделал осторожный глоток. Альбус вертел в руках недопитую рюмку с огневиски и следил за тем, как Северус прихлёбывает обжигающий сладковатый напиток.

– Как прошёл день? – и ведь не лень ему было задавать эти пустые вопросы.

На губах остался чуть приторный медовый привкус. Северус облизнул их и заметил, что глаза Альбуса на секунду вспыхнули ярче.

– В подземельях. Как он ещё мог пройти?

Альбус пригубил огневиски, отставил рюмку в сторону.

– Мне просто хочется, чтобы ты разговорился.

– Мы говорим. Что бы вы хотели услышать, господин директор?

– Мы не виделись всего пять дней, а твой характер так изменился к худшему, – он улыбнулся Северусу, кажется, слегка виновато.

– У вас были неотложные дела, я всё понимаю. Дела, в которые меня посвящать опасно. Довериться бывшему...

– Молчи, – мягко прервал его Альбус, накрыв дернувшуюся было руку своей узкой кистью. Сжал пальцы, будто лишний раз подтверждая искренность слов. – Я доверяю тебе – безгранично. Ты должен это знать. Что бы ни случилось, какими бы ни были обстоятельства.

Северус сглотнул комок, неведомо почему застрявший в горле.

– Весьма польщён.

Прозвучало отстранённо и сухо, но Альбус, конечно же, понял его правильно.

– Знаешь, такие разговоры не для трактира. Вставай, пойдём в Хогвартс.

Порывы ветра неслись по улице и толкались в жалобно дребезжавшие окна.

– Вы вытащили меня в такую погоду, чтобы я просто попробовал грог?

– И чтобы ты помог одному слабому подвыпившему старику идти по скользким дорогам. Аберфорт, спасибо! Я зайду на неделе. Северус, будь добр, разреши взять тебя под руку.

Провожаемые ненавистными взглядами Аберфорта, впивающимися в их спины, они вышли навстречу мороси и завыванию оголодавшего ветра.

 

Дорога казалась такой долгой, пока он добирался до деревни, и насколько коротка она была теперь, когда рядом шёл Альбус, рассказывающий о министерских дрязгах и необходимости общего педсовета, о маггловской музыке, Кубке Огня, лабиринтах на Крите и склоках с Фаджем. Альбус, который опирался на его закаменевшее от холода и постоянно сдерживаемой дрожи предплечье – левое, где пригрелась змеиная метка.

Неужели ему не противно?

– Перестань об этом думать, – приказал Альбус, кончиками длинных узловатых пальцев тронув метку через слои шерсти и хлопка, а та – у Северуса даже потемнело в глазах от накатившего на миг ужаса – отозвалась покалыванием, совсем как перед вызовом.

– Не надо, – выдохнул он и грубо оттолкнул назойливые пальцы, хотя сразу об этом пожалел.

– Скучал? – вопрос Альбуса застал его врасплох, Северус замялся, подыскивая нужные слова.

– Без вас в замке мало достойных собеседников, – наконец, выдавил он, не отрывая глаз от размытой дороги.

– Но я вернулся.

– Я рад.

 

Когда он сидел в протопленном кабинете, согреваясь душистым чаем, тревоги казались поблекшими и отдалившимися. Пусть всего на пару часов.

– Ты улыбаешься, – сказал Альбус.

– Такого не может быть.

– Северус... Я хотел поговорить о стольких вещах, но, – он поднялся со своего кресла-трона, встал у Северуса за спиной, – они ведь могут подождать. Как ты думаешь?

Чашка дрогнула в его руке, и Северус опустил её на блюдце с такой силой, что по тончайшей росписи викторианскому фарфору зазмеилась трещина. Опутавшая бледные розы повилика на орнаменте уступила дорогу бегущему разлому.

– Мне не хватало тебя, мальчик мой.

Он никогда бы не признался, как переворачивается всё внутри от этих слов, никогда, – как ликует и возносится изодранная полумёртвая душа.

– Я разучился жить без вас. Это плохо?

– Я рядом.

Надолго ли, хотел спросить Северус, но заставил себя промолчать.


	13. Chapter 13

**Стоит только попросить**  
Пейринг: Гарри Поттер/Сириус Блэк  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Если очень хочешь вернуть потерянное, то пробуй отыскать любой ценой.

***

Склад пропах влажной пылью, плесенью и деревянной стружкой. Они шли между стеллажей под мигающими лампами. Помещение некстати напомнило Гарри Выручай-комнату.  
— Вы же по таким делам, мистер Поттер? Вроде того?  
— Вроде. Пространство магически расширено?  
— Самую малость. Аренда у магглов дорогая, знаете ли, — он издал наигранный смешок. — Но никто не заметил, уверяю вас, Министерству не стоит… Мы пришли! Смотрите!  
Пенберри не солгал. У стены клубилась серая масса, точно сжатый туман — жуткий, смотреть туда не хотелось. Наверно, такое могло скрываться под плащами дементоров.  
— Магглы его не видят, только чувствуют, но они убеждали меня, что слышат голоса. Сказали, из угла что-то шепчет. Я не слышу ни звука. А вы?  
За трухлявой вуалью перешёптывались те, кого нельзя слышать, и туда падал Сириус — медленно, как в кошмарном сне. Тогда Гарри столкнулся с Завесой в первый раз — но не в последний.  
Гарри слышал.  
— Нет, — он сглотнул, облизал пересохшие губы. — Мне нужно остаться одному.  
— О, разумеется, сколько вам угодно. Я буду в офисе, дорогу вы помните. Надеюсь, — Пенберри снова засмеялся, — вы не исчезнете.  
Дождавшись, когда он скроется за стеллажами, Гарри вплотную подошёл к отвратительному пятну.  
— Эй, — он достал палочку из джинсов. — Люмос.  
Голоса умолкли, серая круговерть колыхнулась и попятилась от света.  
— Не знаю, что ты такое, но у меня есть просьба. Я могу поговорить кое с кем?  
Нечто выжидало. Ни шёпота, ни движения, но Гарри чувствовал интерес.  
— В Министерстве никто не знает про Завесу. А кто знает, те молчат. Ублюдки. — Гарри крутнул палочкой, по стене пробежала зыбь.  
— Но ты-то можешь рассказать. Это вроде разлома, — зашептал он, склонясь ещё ближе. Ему чудился смрад и холод, исходившие из центра серого пятна. — Я могу пройти?  
Он потянулся рукой, очертания пятна поплыли и начали мерцать.  
— Нет! Я больше не буду трогать, обещаю.  
Шипение, вначале тихое, потом громче, но слов Гарри не разобрал.  
— Я хочу поговорить с Сириусом. Прошу. Сириус!  
Серое внутри пятна жадно затрепыхалось, оно тянулось навстречу, и Гарри готов был податься вперёд.  
— Сириус!  
— Мёртв? — предположил бесплотный голос.  
Гарри отпрыгнул и, не удержавшись, свалился на бетон.  
— Он жив, ты, тварь! — Гарри кинулся к стене, но пятна как не бывало. Всё повторялось. Какой по счёту раз? Восьмой? — Вернись!

Ему приснился их дом. Паучьи коконы пустуют в углах, замызганное окно за грязными портьерами. На стёклах копоть от свечей.  
— Всё ещё дождь, — пробормотал Сириус и одной рукой подгрёб его себе под бок. — Только рассвело…  
— Уже утро, — возразил Гарри, заставляя ладонь Сириуса спуститься с талии к низу живота.  
— Гарри.  
Пальцы Сириуса казались прохладными по сравнению с разгорячённой кожей над пахом. Они дрожали, трогали так неуверенно.  
— Гарри…  
— Я хочу, — он переплёл их пальцы, потянул руку ниже. — Ты ведь всегда сделаешь то, что я хочу? — Гарри закинул ногу ему на бедро, потёрся о твёрдый член Сириуса.  
Неуверенность испарялась.  
— Бери. Возьми. Пожалуйста. Только так, чтобы меня не стало тоже.  
— Тихо, ш-ш-ш...  
— Сириус!  
Наяву, куда его выбросил сон, осталась лишь рука Гарри, и он задвигал ею безжалостно, до тянущей боли.  
— Нетнетнет, — он перевернулся на спину, раскинул ноги.  
Вокруг витал кисловатый запах простыней: дешёвый гостиничный номер в Плимуте, пятнадцать фунтов за ночь, никаких портьер, никаких дополнительных постояльцев.  
На потолке, когда-то чисто выбеленном, растеклось тёмное пятно, чуть пульсирующее. Уличный фонарь позволял хорошо его разглядеть.  
Гарри облегчённо выдохнул. Он продолжил двигать рукой, теперь быстрее, и кончил, забрызгав живот и тонкие, застиранные простыни.  
— Нашло меня? — обратился он к пятну.  
В тишине невнятно раздалось всхлипывание — или чавканье. Так Дадли в детстве впивался в сочные фрукты, причмокивая и шумно глотая.  
— Мы договоримся, — Гарри стёр ладонью тёплые капли с кожи. — Всегда можно договориться.


End file.
